Dancing Together
by DarthMii
Summary: Cheesy story about a dance where Ashoka and Rex get together. Please Read Anyway! Resoka! One shot!


WARNING: CHEESY BEYOND ALL REASON!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars.

________________________________________________________________________

Before you read this first comprehend this (AU):

Everyone was celebrating the end of the Clone wars. Skywalker had killed Sidious and Skywalker had brought balance to the force. Padme had lived through childbirth and the couple was now proud parents of Luke and Leia Skywalker. The council had accepted their marriage and was thinking of allowing attachments. Anyway, to celebrate the end of the war the senate allowed the bases to have parties. Many exotic dancers (not strippers) were hired to entertain the clones. Okay now that you have all that in your head here comes the actual story.

The Dance:

Rex looked nervously around. There were many dancers to entertain the boys but none interested him. He had his eyes for one person and one alone but she hadn't arrived yet. While he was waiting some of his brothers came over to him.

"Hey Rex, why aren't you dancing? There are more than enough beautiful girls around here. I'm sure one of them would like to dance with you. After all you do have good looks because you look just like me!"

"Stop it Clown, we all know Rex has a crush on Ahsoka but won't admit it! He's probably daydreaming about her, AGAIN!"

"That's not true! Besides even if I did like her, which I don't, she's a Jedi and I'm a clone. Hello huge problem!"

"So you do like her!"

"I never said that"

"But you were thinking it"

"Oh be quiet Runner! I don't…" Rex stopped short because he looked up and saw what he never excepted. Just then Ahsoka had come in through the doors. She looked like an angel or least Rex thought so. She was wearing a strapless tight, midnight blue mini dress. Beautiful designs were embroidered with silver thread and there was many diamond like jewels on it. Her lekkus had grown down to above her waist and for her the trials were to be the next week. As she came in Anakin smiled and waved and Padme who had helped choose the dress was very pleased, half of the clones whistled and cheered and the other half just stood gob smacked that their commander could be so beautiful. This was a side of her none of them had seen. Even the exotic dancers could not compare to her.

Ahsoka made her way careful down the stairs, trying not to trip because of her heels, it was the first time she had worn heels and she for one hated them so far. When she was down the stairs everything went back to as it had been except that Ashoka now had many more admirers than before. She was at once asked to dance by Echo. She accepted and the two went off to have fun on the dance floors. Rex watched with a bit of jealousy, which soon subsided after he realized they were just dancing together as friends.

"Wanna dance?" Asked a seductive voice from behind him as he watched Ashoka.

He turned and saw it was a yellow Twi'lek dancer.

"No thanks, I'm good"

"I'm sure you want to, Captain. I could give much _pleasure_."

"No thanks, I've got my eyes set on someone else."

"Please, I was hired to treat the hard fighting boys."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Come on I know you want to." She put her hand on his shoulder and started to cuddle with him but Rex didn't cuddle back. He didn't want her.

"Go away please and find someone else to pester."

"WELL, Touch-E!" The Twi'lek stormed away just as Ahsoka was walking up to Rex. Ahsoka looked at the obviously mad Twi'lek then back at the irritated Rex, confused.

"What was that all about, Rex?"

"Oh, nothing sir. Is there something you need, sir?"

"Yeah for you to lose the sir and finally call me Ahsoka. Come on Rex, it's a party not a battle; loosen up a little bit and go dance with someone. There are tons of girls with their eyes on you and dare I say some guys."

Rex laughed. It was true that some of the guys were gay but he wasn't.

"Okay, Comann….Ahsoka, I'll go dance but under one condition."

"I'm scared to ask but what might that be?

" That for my first dance you be my partner."

"Of course, Rex." _Oh I've wanted to be him so long but just because he's asking you to a dance doesn't mean he likes you more than a friend. God he looks so hot tonight._

They went to the dance floor when "Everytime We Touch" had just started. Ashoka really knew how to dance. She had everyone in the room looking at her and Rex. Rex at first was a little shy but then really started to get into it. They were a dancing couple to be reckoned with. A group started to form around them. Anakin couldn't believe that Ashoka could be that sexy and that his gruff captain could dance like a pro. They kept going until the song ended. They were both out of breath when they got a thunderous roar of applause. They sat down at the nearest table.

"How'd you learn how to dance like that?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

They both laughed and spent the next half hour just talking about all the weird and dangerous adventures they had been on together. After the half hour another clone asked Ashoka to dance with him and of course she did. Anything to make the boys happy, right? Rex was then left alone at the table. He started to think back about how she had saved his life many a time and how he saved hers. _I'll watch your back, you watch mine._ He remembered the first talk he had had with her. That was five years ago. Had they really known each other for that long? Rex's advanced aging had been slowed downed to a regular rate so the age difference didn't matter anymore. He glanced at her. _I wonder if feels the same way I feel about her. But how could she ever love me, a clone? There are hundreds, thousands of men just like me. No. She probably likes some one else. Like Kidd that racer. He kissed her even. What have I done? Nothing._

Cody walked over and sat down with Rex. He saw how Rex was looking at the twirling togruta and the clone who was having the time of his life.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"What if she said no? It would totally weird out our relationship! No some feelings are better left hidden."

" Oh, Rex so what if she said she didn't like you at least she would know how you feel. She's a Jedi remember they have that emotion control or whatever."

"Yeah but I don't"

"Come on Rex. She'd be crazy to not like you. Besides I've heard rumors that she has a certain crush on a certain captain."

"Are you kidding or being real?"

" I'm being completely honest. Rex just do it."

"I'll think about it but that all I'm going to tell you."

"If that all I'm going to get out of you then I'm going to go back to embarrassing myself by dancing. Any suggests about who I should ask?"

Rex looked around the room and quickly saw the bright yellow Twi'lek who had asked him to dance before. He pointed to her and said.

"Try her. She's very_ eager _to entertain us boys. Besides you two match in color."

Cody grinned went over to ask her. Rex thought to himself. _Maybe I should tell her. He's right. She's a Jedi and I'm a clone. If she says she doesn't like in that way then we are both mature enough to go with life as if it never happened, Right? Okay, I'll do just after this song. That is if I can hack up the guts. Its funny how I can go into any battle and not feel near as nervous as I do now. I'll never understand emotions._

As soon as the song ended Rex got up and went over to Ahsoka. The next song was just starting and it just happened to be "Falling for You" by the Cheetah girls. She looked at him in wonder when he asked her to dance and nodded silently. He led her to the dance floor. He put a hand on her waist and another on her shoulder. He did this all a little nervously and the situation was a bit awkward but eventually each grew comfortable after a few minutes. As they were slow dancing, Rex started to talk.

"Ahsoka, there something on my mind that I've been wanting to say to you."

"I have something I've wanted to say you too, Rex."

"You first"

"No you"

At the same time they both said:

"I love you"

At that moment, they stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes and saw that they were made for each other (don't kill me about that line just cause Rex is a clone). They came closer together still looking deeply into each other's eyes and then their lips met. It was Rex's first kiss and Ahsoka's second. It was pure and tender. During that moment everyone turned and looked at them and started to clap. Cody smirked and the yellow Twi'lek rolled her eyes. Everyone in the room sighed. That kiss only lasted a few seconds but for them it was like an eternity in heaven for them. When they tore apart, they smiled at each. The song had ended and they walked off together hand in hand to a quiet balcony. Anakin and Padme watched them knowingly. They knew that the relationship was meant to be as was their own but it would come with ups and downs and be tried. Yoda felt through the force the relationship would be a key ingredient in the future. Mace thought the attatchment was a terrible thing and would have to be broken the next day.

Yet no matter what the people around them knew or felt, Rex and Ahsoka knew that for the moment everything was perfect because they were together at last. They would always have each other and that was all that mattered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Okay, I know that wasn't really good and was completely cheesy and predictable beyond all reason but I like happy endings. I warned you! Not sure if I should continue, there's a lot that I could probably work off here but that is only if you guys liked it. R & R! I heart you the readers!


End file.
